Neat
by CeruleanBluee
Summary: Olivia panics when Amanda says she wants to kiss her.


**Can I say I love you guys yet or is it too soon? Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the support, it means the world to me. This is based on an incorrect from tumblr so, really, half of the credit goes to the person who did that. There's a touch of Barisi in here so be warned if you don't like it. As always, I apologize for the mistakes.**

Amanda was trying to figure something out in their current case for three days straight. She kept staring at all the evidence she had like something new would just pop out and present itself to her, tell her what was the connection between all of the four victims that were raped by the same perp. It wasn't their appearance, they have sworn they didn't know each other when presented with pictures of the others and Amanda already ran all of the other aspects of their lives that she could think of. She knew she was missing something, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

As Olivia gathered her things to leave the office, she heard Amanda groaning in the bullpen while she shoved some papers that were scattered on top of her desk and watched as she leaned back into her chair and looked up, taking a deep breath so she wouldn't just shove all of the papers on the floor from sheer frustration.

"Hey, you're still here. Is everything okay?" She asked approaching the blonde.

"Yeah, it's just this case, y'know." She looked back at Olivia. "There's something missing that I can't see and it's just getting to me."

"You want some help? Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will do the trick." Olivia offered, smiling, and Amanda looked at her hopefully.

"If you have the time, I would love your help, Liv." She said a little uncertain, eyeing Olivia's bag.

When the Lieutenant looked at the pleading eyes of her subordinate, she knew she would do anything to help the blonde, so she set her things down on the first desk she saw and pushed a chair to sit beside her detective.

As Olivia gathered the papers on top of Amanda's desk to read through them once again, the blonde sat back and looked at her boss. She knew she had developed some sort of feelings for Olivia throughout the years, she still wasn't willing to admit to herself she was in love, but she knew she cared deeply for the brunette. Once those thoughts settled in her head, she took a moment to admire Olivia. She looked at the soft brown locks that fell perfectly on her shoulders, her dark brown eyes framed by those black glasses while she skimmed the report page with full concentration, the line of her nose down to her full lips that Amanda oh so wanted to kiss until she forgot she had perps to go after and reports to fill-

"Amanda, I thought I was supposed to help you, not do all the work while you stared at me." Olivia said without even looking up, feeling Amanda's eyes on her. Sure, she was used to Amanda's looks by now, but she didn't know what to make of that, so she just dismissed as the detective being tired from all the work.

The blonde was grateful that Olivia didn't look up because she could feel the blush spreading through her pale cheeks. "I actually wouldn't mind if you did all the work." She smirked at Olivia and her boss looked up this time, trying to hide her own smirk as she shook her head and indicated another report for Amanda to read.

After three hours of going through files and evidence and a shared take out dinner, the Lieutenant was able to spot the piece her subordinate had missed, the link between those women. The perp, Henry, worked as a cab driver for years until he got run out of his job and, in all of the years of his employment, he watched and harassed women, keeping track of all of them. The four victims, Olivia discovered, had been driven by Henry in a span of three to ten years ago and now, after all of this time, he was plotting his revenge by causing havoc in the city and raping the female passengers he deemed fit. When the brunette pointed this to her, Amanda smiled at her, relieved that she was one step closer to solving the case.

"It's okay, I don't think most people would look into this, not when it was all this far back."

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!" The blonde detective exclaimed and Olivia froze.

Amanda had said she could kiss her. Amanda, the same person who was staring at her hours earlier. The same person who always made sure she was okay no matter what, looking at her when she thought she wouldn't notice. The same person who had become her closest friend throughout the years they worked together. The same person she was sure she was in love with. But was she serious? No, this was just what people said when they get excited, right? A spur of the moment thing. Amanda would never be interested in her in that way, but still, those words coming out of the blonde's mouth made her heart stop.

"Neat! I'll see you later." Olivia quickly grabbed her things from the desk and walked towards the elevator, leaving a dumbfounded Amanda behind while the detective berated herself for opening her mouth.

As the doors to the elevator closed in front of Olivia, her mind finally caught up to her and she realized what she said, convinced that if Amanda did want something to do with her, she certainly wouldn't after that.

'Neat? Who says that? She must think I'm an idiot now'

When she reached all the way down, she quickly texted Barba to meet her for drinks.

"She said she wanted to kiss me." It was the first thing Olivia told Rafael as she opened the door to her apartment before dragging him inside and closing the door. She had put Noah to bed and all she wanted right now was drink and vent about her day, one specific event of it.

"What? Who?" Seeing the panicked look on Olivia's face, he soon realized what his friend was talking about. "Amanda said she wanted to kiss you?"

"I stayed there after hours with her today to help her on a case and when I eventually saw what she was missing she said, and I quote, 'I'm so happy I could kiss you'." She told him what had happened in an anxious tone while she got them their drinks.

"And what did you do? Did you kiss her?" He said and uttered a quiet 'thank you' when Liv handed him his glass.

"I panicked, Rafa! Was she serious? Did she really wanted to kiss me? You know how I feel about her, what if she was just saying it? Of course she was just saying it, right? I just froze and got out of there." She mumbled the last part while looking into her wine glass and Barba picked up on what she wasn't saying.

"And what else did you do?" He asked cautiously, not knowing if he really did want the answer.

"She said she wanted to kiss me and I said 'neat'. I said 'neat', Rafael, and then I ran while she stood there looking at me with those infuriatingly beautiful eyes. I can't believe I said that." Olivia groaned.

"That's not so bad." He replied, smirking. "Do you remember what I told Sonny when he confessed to me?"

"Didn't you thank him?"

"I thanked him." He raised his glass in mock salute and Olivia laughed.

"But still, I'm a seasoned detective, I'm a Lieutenant, I run a whole damn unit, I should have something better to say."

"And I'm a lawyer, Liv, I should have a thousand things better to say, but I still couldn't form better words than 'thank you' at that moment. Don't worry about it. Look what happened to me and Sonny, I'm sure you guys will figure it out sooner or later. You'll have your chance to kiss her." He smirked confidently and Olivia threw a pillow in his direction. "I'm serious though, trust me, I've seen the way she looks at you, it's the same puppy eyes Sonny used to give me. She likes you." He rolled his eyes but there was a fond smile on his lips.

As she opened her mouth to say something back to Rafael, Olivia heard a knock on the door. Snapping her mouth shut, she gave a puzzled look to the man across from her as if he could tell her who was at the other side.

After a few seconds, Olivia remembered that she had to actually go see who was at her door and stood up from the couch, leaving her wine glass on the coffee table.

When she looked through the peephole, her breathing caught in her throat for a second. On the other side of the door stood Amanda Rollins, still wearing the same outfit she wore to work that day and looking nervously at something she was holding. Olivia threw a surprise glance at Rafael's direction and closed her eyes before gathering the courage to face her subordinate.

"Amanda, hi. Is everything okay? Did something happened?" Liv said as soon as she opened the door. When he heard the blonde's name, Rafael tried not to laugh at the two oblivious women.

"No- I mean, yes. I mean-" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Everything is okay. I just… I wanted to-" And before she could finish what was on her mind, Amanda noticed Barba sitting on Olivia's couch. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go."

Before Olivia could react, the man drank the rest of his drink, stood up, grabbed his blazer from the back of the couch and walked to the two women.

"Don't worry about me, I was just leaving. Have a good night." He kissed Olivia on the cheek and winked at her as soon as he was out of Amanda's view.

"Come in." Liv ushered the woman inside after she rolled her eyes at Barba's antics. "Is everything okay?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I just came here to thank you for your help on the case earlier and to apologize for my comment, I could tell you were uncomfortable by the way you left running out of there. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was tired and relieved and I just blurted it out." Amanda said nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot until she seemed to remember that she was holding something. "And this is for you, you know… for the help." She handed Liv the bottle of wine she was clutching to.

"Oh… thank you." Liv placed the bottle in the kitchen counter and turned back to face Amanda. "And you don't have anything to apologize for, I wasn't exactly uncomfortable."

"Liv, c'mon, you couldn't get away from me fast enough." The blonde let out a humorless laugh and looked at the floor, now fidgeting with her empty hands.

Olivia caught a glimpse of Amanda's expression before blonde curls could cover her face completely and she felt guilty knowing that Amanda thought she was running away from her when, in reality, all she wanted to do was kiss the blonde detective senseless.

Replaying the events of the day and remembering what Rafael had told her, she walked towards Amanda, stopped in front of her and grabbed her hands to stop the fidgeting.

"I wasn't uncomfortable." Liv said softly, those deep blue eyes meeting hers and she continued before Amanda could interrupt again. "Far from it. Perhaps a little panicked. It caught me by surprise when you said that, and not because I was uncomfortable, but because kissing you was the only thing I wanted at that moment. You looked so beautiful, your eyes were sparkling with excitement and your whole face just lit up. I just… I just didn't know how to respond." She finished with a small smile when she heard Amanda's breath catch in her throat.

"You... you wanted to kiss me?"

"I did, and I still do, if you'd let me."

All Amanda's brain allowed her to do at that moment was take a step forward and crush her body into Olivia's, their lips meeting in a harsh, passionate kiss. One of Olivia's arms went around Amanda's waist, bracing both of them upon the impact of their bodies, and the other was tangling itself on blonde locks while Amanda's hands were clutching the front of Liv's shirt like a lifeline. As the blonde felt the Lieutenant's tongue pressing against her lower lip, asking for permission to invade her mouth, a moan escaped past her lips when tongues met for the first time and for a second she really believed she was in heaven, she was sure that kissing Olivia was one of the best things in her entire existence.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked against the woman's lips as the kiss ended, Amanda still with her eyes closed.

As she opened them slowly, focusing on Olivia's beautiful face and kiss swollen lips, she smirked. "I'm more than okay." And she leaned up again to capture those lips in another kiss.

As the kiss grew desperate, Amanda backed Olivia up in a pillar separating the brunette's living room and her kitchen, making her moan when her back hit the hard surface, efficiently trapping her body between the pillar and Amanda's own. Smirking when she got the desired response from her Lieutenant, Amanda's hands started to roam down to her torso and up to her breasts, cupping the generous mounds on her hands and earning her another moan as she squeezed the kiss grew desperate, Amanda backed Olivia up in a pillar separating the brunette's living room and her kitchen, making her moan when her back hit the hard surface, efficiently trapping her body between the pillar and Amanda's own. Smirking when she got the desired response from her Lieutenant, Amanda's hands started to roam down to her torso and up to her breasts, cupping the generous mounds on her hands and earning her another moan as she squeezed softly.

"Please.." Olivia whined when the blonde sucked on her pulse point, she could feel the heat growing on her body and the wetness pooling between her legs already.

"Please what?" Amanda asked with a mischievous glint in the eyes as she lowered one of her hands, placing it where Olivia wanted the most and massaging gently through her clothes.

"Please take me to bed." Olivia moaned a little louder this time at the feeling that was everything and yet not nearly enough, until she remembered that they were in an open space and her son could just hear them If he woke up.

"Your wish is my command, Lieutenant." Amanda gave emphasis on the last word and Olivia had to suppress another moan because, c'mon, someone using her title in this context shouldn't make her feel like she was about to come right then and there.

Pulling away from Olivia after giving her one more kiss, the blonde stood there with that same mischievous look while she waited for her boss to compose herself enough to lead the way to her bedroom. And, honestly, Olivia wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off of her face. So, with all the strength she could muster, she pushed herself off the pillar and pulled Amanda to her, wrapping both arms around a lithe waist. As she guided the blonde to her room, she planted open mouth kisses on her smooth neck, taking pleasure in listening to her breathing speed up and feeling her pulse point pound under her lips.

"I thought I was the one teasing you." Amanda whispered and leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder, giving the brunette more access.

"All is fair in love and war, my darling." And now it was Olivia's turn to smirk as she ran her hands up Amanda's shirt to cup her bra clad breasts.

As they reached the bedroom, the Lieutenant promptly locked the door and asked for whoever was listening that Noah wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night looking for her after another nightmare. When she turned to look at Amanda again, her blazer and her shoes were already discarded in a pile on the floor and she was looking up at Olivia with lust filled eyes. Olivia's heart stopped and picked up the pace twice as fast as she looked at the woman in front of her and took in the implications of what she wanted, of what was about to happen.

Taking two steps forward until she was face to face with Amanda, the brunette looked deep into her eyes, searching for any trace of doubt and, when she found none, she leaned in to kiss the blonde once again. Olivia's hands cupped her detective's face gently, tipping her head up so she could explore her mouth with her tongue. After passage was promptly granted, Olivia's hands ran to Amanda's shoulders, down to her breasts once again, running her thumbs over clothed nipples and earning a gasp from the woman, down to a taut stomach and stopping at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up.

When the kiss broke for the shirt to be passed between them, Olivia took a moment to admire Amanda's pale skin and look back up at her, now, dark blue eyes. Starting a trail of kisses on the blonde's jaw, Olivia moved down, following the path her hands had previously taken as she got down on her knees. When she reached her destination, one last kiss was placed on Amanda's abdomen and her pants were discarded with the rest of her clothes. As soon as the detective's pants were removed, the other woman could smell her arousal from her place on the floor and, without being able to help herself, Olivia leaned forward to place one more kiss over Amanda's underwear before standing up to meet her eyes once again.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are? Of how much I've been dreaming of doing this but never believing it was actually going to happen?" There was so much emotion swirling in Olivia's eyes and pouring through her soft voice, that Amanda felt like she might cry.

"Liv..."

"Shh, it's okay, come here."

And as Olivia was about to pull her in for another kiss, Amanda interjected. She knew that if she kissed her boss now, she would be gone, so she wanted to at least even the playfield. "No, wait, can I… can I undress you first?"

"You don't have to ask, honey. I'm yours." Olivia smirked and Amanda looked shyly at her, wanting to worship every part of Oliva's body just like she did with hers.

When Amanda repeated Olivia's actions on the brunette's body and came back up, they both stared at each other, having a conversation without actually needing any words. Olivia realized they did this more often than not, becoming now so attuned to each other's signs that it was far easier for them to be in this situation, for them to shift their relationship like this, than they initially thought. Amanda's eyes roamed Olivia's body, looking at every single part of naked flesh exposed to her curious eyes; her strong thighs, the crease between her legs, her soft torso and up to gorgeous breasts increased in a white lace bra. As they locked eyes once again, they saw the same emotions reflected back at them; desire, trust and love.

After the last articles of clothing were removed, Amanda pushed Olivia onto the bed and waited as the woman climbed all the way the top, taking a moment admiring her tan body before following her path to the bed. Positioning herself on top of her Lieutenant's body, the detective eagerly lowered herself fully while her mouth met Olivia's again, muffling their moan of pleasure for the first contact of their naked skin.

Breaking herself from the kiss when the air was needed, Amanda looked into the other woman's eyes and when she saw the lust and the desperation battling on her irises, she knew she couldn't make Olivia wait any longer. Lowering herself once again on top of the brunette's body, she began a trail of kissed from her jawline to her neck and down to her collarbone while her hands squeezed full breasts, feeling their weight in her palms and thinking that if she were to die tomorrow, and least she would know the feeling of Olivia's breast cupped so perfectly in her hands.

Hearing the moan from above, Amanda moved on, trailing her kisses to breasts she had been holding and capturing one nipple with her mouth, sucking, biting gently and easing the pain with her tongue, shooting a jolt of pleasure down Olivia's spine while the other hand stall tugged and massaged the other breast. When the detective was satisfied with her work on Liv's breasts and her boss was shivering beneath her while her moans were getting louder, Amanda took pity on her and finally went to where her Lieutenant needed her the most, and where she wanted to be more than anything in the world if she was being honest with herself.

Positioning herself between Olivia's legs, the blonde looked up at brown eyes, searching for permission to continue while her hands caressed her thighs. When she found no hesitation in her stare and her boss uttered a quiet 'please', Amanda took a deep breath and connected her mouth to Olivia's sex, the brunette's hands automatically shooting down to blonde locks while her back arched up from the mattress. As Amanda ran her tongue gently through her folds, she realized that she was already addicted to Olivia's taste.

Running her hands up and down the brunette's legs once again, Amanda parted them as far as they would go while she went to work, wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking, gently as first while she tested the waters and then a little more harshly, making Olivia scream and pull at her hair. Amanda, for her part, could only moan at the pull in her blonde locks, the vibrations running from Liv's clitoris up to her whole body, and insert two of her fingers inside the other woman, hearing her moan again.

Amanda kept that pace up, penetrating Olivia with two fingers while she sucked her clit into her mouth, making sure that she wasn't over stimulating the brunette by focusing on her moans and the occasional pull of her hair. Reaching one hand up to grab onto one breast, the blonde let her eyes trail up as much as it could without her having to stop what she was doing and her breath caught in her throat for the hundredth time that night; the image of a naked Olivia trembling with pleasure, her mouth open in ecstasy while her eyes were tightly closed, her chest heaving up and down while her whole body was covered with a sheen of sweat and her hands gripping to blonde locks, forcing more of Amanda's mouth on her while she lifted her hips. That image would be forever imprinted in Amanda's head.

Being brought back from her thoughts and her sudden burst of emotions by Olivia's walls tightening around her fingers, the detective quickly got her rhythm back, reading the signs of her boss' body and quickly curling her two fingers upward, finding Liv's soft spot while she sucked on her clit once again, grazing her teeth over it and massaging with her tongue. After a few more seconds of thrusting and playing with Liv's body like she knew it her entire life, the brunette suddenly stopped moving, her back arched completely off of the bed and her mouth opened in a silent scream while the pleasure she was feeling suddenly exploded through her entire body. The blonde couldn't deny that she was proud of herself while she eased Liv down gently from her high and peppered small kissed up to the brunette's body, getting face to face with her once again.

"Hi." Amanda smirked seeing Olivia's eyes open slowly.

"You're pretty proud of yourself, huh?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No, you definitely should, that was incredible." Now it was the Lieutenant's turn to smirk. "So incredible that I think you deserve a reward."

"I mean, I don't know if I would go that far, but you won't hear any complaints from me if you absolutely want to reward me."

Bringing her hands to Amanda's back, Olivia slid them to her ass, earning her a soft moan, before she guided the blonde into a sitting position on top of her, bringing her legs to straddle her abdomen. When she was in the desired position, Olivia leaned up for a kiss, groaning into Amanda's mouth as she tasted herself on the blonde's tongue. As they parted, the brunette kept looking at her detective, making random patterns on her thighs with her thumbs.

"What?" Amanda whispered, afraid to break the stare and burst the blissful bubble she was in.

"I'm just taking the moment in, I really never thought we would be here and I just want to make sure this is real, that you're really here." Olivia confessed and Amanda just wanted to protect the woman in front of her from everything bad in the world while she cuddled her in her arms.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She said softly and kissed Olivia, trying to convey all of the feelings and emotions growing inside of her at that moment.

With her hands already on the blonde's legs, Olivia ran one of them to her waist, grounding her, while the other came up to the juncture between Amanda's thighs, teasing her wetness and making her detective roll her hips forward in approval. Taking the hint, the hand found the blonde's hardening clit and ran circular motions on top of it, swallowing Amanda's moan of pleasure and steadying her hips.

"Liv, please…" The blonde whine as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and, really, who was Olivia to deny her anything right now?

Kissing Amanda's temple, Olivia tightened her grip on her waist and entered her gently with two fingers, waiting for the other woman to adjust to the intrusion. When Amanda bit her neck and her hips rolled again, the Lieutenant removed her fingers and quickly thrust back with more force, the blonde not being able to suppress her gasp this time.

"Look at me." Olivia commanded and the detective did what she was told, looking straight into the brunette's eyes. "I love you." She whispered so gently, so softly that for a second, Amanda thought she had imagined the words coming out of her Lieutenant's mouth. If she didn't want to admit she was in love before, she certainly would have to now, because a few things in her life could be compared to the moment Olivia said those three words with all the sincerity in the world.

Wrapping both of her arms around Olivia's neck, Amanda crashed their bodies together, they both meeting in a passionate kiss and neither of them breaking the pleasurable movements of hands and hips, the blonde moaning at the feeling of her nipples rubbing against Liv's and every part of her being stimulated.

"I love you too, Olivia." Amanda whispered back when they parted, feeling her body get more desperate for release with the combination of Liv's ministrations and those dark eyes looking at her with so much love.

Olivia was torn between looking at Amanda's panting and sweaty form or lower her head to place kisses on the blonde's body so she decided to do both. Feeling that the blonde was reaching her peak, Olivia nipped at her neck, sucked on her pulse point and took one nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and making Amanda's hips jolt forward, seeking the release she needed so much. After she repeated the action on her other breast, she could feel the tightening around her fingers and she knew that was the time to look back at the blonde. As soon as she straightened herself up, she ran her thumb rhythmically on Amanda's clit and looked at half closed blue eyes, catching the exact moment her detective fell off the precipice by her ministrations, and Olivia was sure she would never forget this moment.

After she brought Amanda down gently, the blonde lay down next to her, eyes sparkling and a soft smile of her lips. Olivia propped herself on one arm and stared right back at her, wondering what such beautiful creature could possibly want with her. As she began to let her thoughts wander, she felt a slight panic at the possibility of Amanda changing her mind or hating her after they left this room. Olivia wasn't the one for relationships, especially now with Noah, she guarded her heard behind every trick she had learned in her life, but with the blonde was different, she somehow fell deeply in love with her subordinate and she wasn't sure if she could go back now, and that thought terrified her.

"I can hear you thinking." Amanda said, her eyes so understanding that almost made Olivia's eyes water. No one could ever disarm her like this woman did. "What are you worried about?"

"I really meant it when I said that I loved you." Olivia chocked up and tried to look away, anywhere but those piercing blue eyes that could read her every expression, but before she could, Amanda brought one hand up to cup her cheek.

"I know you did, Liv. And I love you too. I really, truly do. And whatever doubt you have, we can talk about it later, because I'm not going anywhere." She responded with a sheepish smile. "That is, if you actually want me around."

"Always. I will always want you around, Amanda." Olivia said without missing a beat and they locked eyes again, the air around them getting heavy with emotion.

"I can't believe you said 'neat' when I said I wanted to kiss you." Amanda teased her after a few seconds of silence. "Such a brave, badass Lieutenant."

"Shut up." Olivia groaned as she dramatically flopped back down into her place on the bed beside the blonde.

"I believe you can do something about that now, Lieutenant." And suddenly those chocolate orbs were focused on her once more, getting darker again and Amanda was in awe as she saw the desire swimming in Olivia's eyes. She was sure she would never get tired of witnessing this change.

"I believe I can." And not even a second later, their lips crashed together in another kiss.

**So.. this was supposed to be a fun and light one shot but I guess it took a turn? I don't know. Bottom line is that I'm not confident at all about this but I liked the original idea so I posted it either way and I'm a hormonal mess right now so I really don't know if it's any good or if it's just all of my thoughts jumbled together. Anyway, thanks for coming to my breakdown. Until next time :p**


End file.
